Hale Camp
Hale Camp (黑尔坎普) was a member of Kingdom Organization. Appearance Hale is a man of average height with tall spikey hair. He is seen wearing a black jacket and pants over a long sleeve shirt with a tie. Personality He is known for his arrogance and conceitedness. Abilities and Powers Techniques Unique Fusion (特殊融合): Fusing himself with his Guardian Spirit Cerberus, he transformed himself into a demon like creature. Dragon's Roar Guardian Spirit History Rakshasa Street Arc Hale Camp was first seen telling Cerberus that it's such a glutton. When Cerberus had finished eating, he claimed there's an additional prey. When asked for his name by Cao Xiao Liang, he introduced himself as executive officer No. 9 within Kingdom Organization.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 5 Questioned if he knew killing a Requiem General was an fact felony. Calling felony a joke, he mentioned wanting to give the Requiem General a chance to prove his worth in life. Told he won't be taking a step out of the street. Hale revealed Kingdom Organization has researched his Guardian Spirit's details and ordered Cerberus to attack. Entering the street's living grounds, having noticed the Spirit Pagoda. He mentioned it'd be a waste to destroy it. When questioned about his intentions, Hale revealed his plan. When Cao Xiao Liang and Tang Liu Yu attempted to attack Cerberus but were knocked back. Explaining the gap between their power Hale activated his Unique Fusion technique.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 6 Transformed he charged towards Cao Xiao Liang and Tang Liu Yu and knocked them backwards. Having stopped an incoming attack from Tang Liu Yu, the area became covered in smoke where he was attacked directly by Xiao Liang. Hale then slammed him into the ground. Approaching him he mentioned he's a lot weaker than he had thought, until stabbing Tang Liu Yu behind him. When Xia Ling's spiritual powers increase, unsure of what happened. He mentioned he'll finish off Xiao Liang first, suddenly he became unable to move. Told by Tang Liu Yu he's been poisoned. He claimed he'd rip them both into pieces.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 7 Asking Cao Xiao Liang and Tang Liu Yu if they could get up, Hale laughed about his pain subsiding. Hearing the two argue with each other, he threatened to perish them along with the spirit tree and unleashed his Dragon's Roar technique. Suddenly, with his attack blocked and the appearance of Li Xuan Yuan, he questioned who he was being unable to remember him from the gathered resources.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 8 Questioning Li Xuan Yuan about him being a spirit that's trained for centuries. He asks if he believes if it's enough to defeat him. Moving closer towards him he prepared to attack until being punched directly in the face and being knocked backwards. Approached by Li Xuan Yuan he is punched in the chest then pushed into the ground. Angered Li Xuan Yuan continually punched him in the chest following it up with a elbow smash and being knocked down again. Getting up he charged towards him until being hit with a uppercut. Wondering why his movements were fast and how he could he losing Hale questioned his intentions. Realizing Cao Xiao Liang behind him he questioned how while being attacked. When Xiao Liang mentioned his invasion had failed, Hale claimed it was revenge and since they are a hindrance to their plan he planned to drag one of them to hell with him. Questioning if the Guardian Spirit dies along with the Rare-Soul User. Hale began to approach Xia Ling until a almost dragon like figure appeared behind him.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 9 When the Spirit Tree was sealed up by Demon Sign San Tong. Hale claimed they had let their guard down. Mentioning he underestimated them, if he had joined arms with his brother, they would've died in a very sorry state. Summoning his Guardian Spirit Cerberus he jumped on its back and began to flee the area claiming he'd be back for his revenge. Believing they had given up pursuit suddenly they were knocked out. Standing infront of him Cao Yan Bing questioned who gave him permission to leave.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 11 Overhearing the talk about restoring the Spirit Pagoda, Hale sat up from being knocked out and began laughing. Mentioning that he failed the Spirit Pagoda had been destroyed and after his attempt stronger people would hunt them down, claiming they'll be annihilated. Threatened to be killed by Xu Chu, Hale revealed their secret won't remain hidden, showcasing the Spirit Box of Speech, everything they've said has been transmitted to the organization. He also revealed he isn't a member of the Ten Knights, and that their spiritual power is Tapana and above. When Xu Chu prepares to strike him, Hale sends Cerberus towards Cao Yan Bing. When Dian Wei stops Cerberus and Cao Yan Bing reveals he has the body of a Martial God. Hale began sweating and stroke with shock being unable to talk.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 13 After hearing Cao Yan Bing has seven Guardian Spirits, he loses all of his emotion and is shortly put in handcuffs made of Stone Spirit of Suppressing. Being taken way from Rakshasa Street by Demon Sign San Tong. Hale Camp reveals his subordinates have surround them and they are enough to get rid of him. Given to keys to his cuffs Demon Sign San Tong mentions allowing him to use his Guardian Spirit he'll lose fair and square. Removing his clothing Demon Sign San Tong revealed his true appearance, Huangfu Long Dou.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 14 Running around in Scarlet Street Hale tells his subordinates to keep with him. Claiming the further away from the "monster" the better. Questioning if he had caught Hale began panicking and continued running. Upon entering a dead end Huangfu Long Dou asks him if he's done running. Questioning who he is Hale claims he's told him everything he knows and asks why he wants to exterminate them all. Huangfu says he's a man about to die and asks what's the point in knowing. Activating his Unique Fusion technique Hale charges towards him prepared to battle it out. Hale Camp and his subordinates are then killed by Huangfu's spirit.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 15 References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Kingdom Organization Category:Deceased